


The Odds Are Better When You Rig The Game

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: Tonight they’re meeting with a man who controls a large percentage of the docks around Los Santos. Geoff’s hoping to expand his resources, and with aircraft already covered, boats are next on the list. The man has brought a woman to the meeting with them. She hadn’t been introduced and she’s yet to speak. She simply sits back and watches like Ryan does. She taps a manicured nail against her bottom lip and looks at Ryan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was catching up with Off Topic and got inspired by Ryan playing Russian Roulette with the nerf guns and making uncomfortable eye contact while Trevor was talking (Off Topic #58)
> 
> and i decided i had to write something, and that something turned into a turnwood thing

Ryan spins the cylinder of the revolver several times. With a flick of his wrist the cylinder clips back into place. Five bullets sit on the table in front of him. He had made a show of returning the sixth round to a chamber in the cylinder. He raises the gun and presses the barrel to his temple. He waits until the man Geoff is speaking to meets his eyes. Without breaking eye contact he pulls the trigger. 

He’s in full Vagabond mode tonight. The black mask is in place, hiding every micro-expression that may betray him. He sits beside Geoff as he hammers out the details of a new deal. He hasn’t said a word yet. And he won’t. He’ll stay silent until they leave the meeting. Tonight he’s Geoff’s shadow. He’s there to sit back and simply remind the people they’re meeting with of the power Geoff has backing him up. 

Tonight they’re meeting with a man who controls a large percentage of the docks around Los Santos. Geoff’s hoping to expand his resources, and with aircraft already covered, boats are next on the list. The man has brought a woman to the meeting with them. She hadn’t been introduced and she’s yet to speak. She simply sits back and watches like Ryan does. She taps a manicured nail against her bottom lip and looks at Ryan. 

Geoff doesn’t react to the sound of the hammer hitting the firing pin. The man speaking stumbles over his words briefly. He’s quick to break eye contact and focuses his attention on Geoff again. The woman shifts a little in her seat, but she doesn’t say anything. 

Ryan repeats the process of spinning the cylinder and raising the gun to his head. The man pointedly doesn’t look at him this time. The woman, however, leans forward in her seat. She doesn’t pay any attention to Geoff or the man she’s with. She tucks a lock of her dyed purple hair behind her ear and smiles. 

This time when Ryan pulls the trigger Geoff is speaking. He continues his sentence without a pause. He’s had a lot of practice ignoring the crew causing chaos while he sits mere feet away. The man glances at Ryan before answering Geoff’s question. The woman smiles brighter. 

The process repeats several more times while Geoff and the man speak. 

Each time the hammer hits the firing pin the man reacts. Ryan bites down on his lip to stop from smiling. Even though his mouth is hidden by the mask he doesn’t want the smile to be seen in his eyes. 

Eventually Geoff calls an end to the meeting. He stands and buttons his jacket. He tells the man he’ll be in touch. When the man extends his hand to him, Geoff doesn’t take it. The man withdraws his hand. His face is pinched with annoyance. He stands forcefully, the legs of his chair screeching against the wood floor. The woman stands with more grace. She smooths out her dress and fiddles with the bracelet on her wrist. Ryan can see a small tattoo in the shape of a heart under it. 

Ryan is still seated and he reaches for the bullets sitting on the table. The woman beats him to them. She bends over the table and scoops the bullets up into her hand. Ryan looks up from the table. He does his best not to let his gaze linger on her cleavage. From this angle he can see a little of the white lace trim on her bra. When he meets her eyes she’s grinning. She has a sweet smile that lights up her whole face. She winks at him. The silver glitter on her eyelid catches the light from the fixtures above them. 

She straightens up and turns her back on the table. The man puts his hand on the small of her back as they leave. She begins to walk faster, her heels tapping on the floorboards as she pulls away from the man. 

Finally, Ryan stands and pulls his attention away from the woman. Geoff is waiting for him. He looks amused, but doesn’t say anything to Ryan. 

The two of them leave through a different exit to the man and the woman. 

*

In the secure underground parking garage Geoff and Ryan walk side by side. 

“Will you meet with him again?” Ryan asks, his voice muffled by the mask he’s still wearing. He won’t take it off until they get back to the penthouse. 

Geoff shrugs. “Probably not.”

He doesn’t offer an explanation as to why. Ryan has a good idea as to the reason though. If the man can’t handle the Vagabond being a little creepy, he won’t be able to handle the full crew. If someone can’t handle the crew, there’s no deal to be had. 

Footsteps - high heels on asphalt - echo behind them. A woman calls out to them. 

“Excuse me!” 

Both Geoff and Ryan stop and turn. It’s the woman from the meeting. 

“Did your boss forget something?” Geoff asks. 

“He’s not my boss,” she says as she draws closer. “Not anymore. And I wasn’t talking to you.” She walks right up to Ryan, invading his personal space with a smile on her face. 

“Alright,” Geoff says under his breath. He’s too confused to be mad. 

Ryan doesn’t say anything to her. He simply makes eye contact with her and waits for her to continue. 

She holds out her hand and unfurls her fingers to reveal the bullets in her palm. She looks down at the bullets and Ryan follows her gaze. She counts the bullets, touching each of them in turn. 

“One, two, three, four, five.” She pauses and looks back up at Ryan. “We’re missing one.” 

Ryan reaches for the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. The woman shakes her head, purple curls bouncing with the movement. 

“I know it’s not in the gun,” she says. 

Ryan’s eyes narrow slightly, but he still doesn’t say anything. There’s no way she could know that.

Without hesitation the woman reaches into the front pocket of his jeans. Her fingers find the bullet hidden there. The metal is warm from Ryan’s body heat. She pulls it free and holds it up in front of his face triumphantly. 

“Six.” She looks from Ryan’s face, to the bullet, and back again. 

Behind his mask Ryan’s mouth falls open. How had she known? She was obviously watching him closer than he had realised. That makes him feel uneasy. It also makes him want to know more about her. 

“Your slight of hand needs work,” she says. “I can give you lessons if you want.” 

Ryan swallows. He allows himself a moment to find his words. “Who are you?” 

She drops the sixth bullet into the palm of her hand. Her grin is razor sharp now, tilting from sweet to dangerous. 

“They call me Dollface,” she says. “The same way they call you the Vagabond.” 

Geoff swears softly under his breath. Ryan simply nods in recognition. 

They know that name. Thief, assassin, informant. Dollface has many skills that make her a valuable asset in the Los Santos underworld. 

Finally Dollface looks away from Ryan and turns to Geoff. “I’m available for hire,” she tells him. Looking back to Ryan she adds, “Let me know if you want those lessons.” 

She upturns her hand and lets the bullets fall to the ground. In the quiet of the parking structure the metal hitting the asphalt sounds too loud. 

Dollface doesn’t give either man a chance to say anything before she turns her back on them and walks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on [tumblr](http://fighthaus.tumblr.com/) if u wanna talk, or maybe even prompt me


End file.
